


Conduct (Un)Becoming

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 3fan_holidays, Epistolary, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The British Wizarding World imposes rules upon its Minister for Magic. Some days, Kingsley just can't resist succumbing to the temptation of breaking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conduct (Un)Becoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelaSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/gifts).



> **Beta:** eeyore9990, who provided both inspiration and beta.
> 
>  **A/N:** Written for AngelaSnape in 3fan_holidays on livejournal.com to give her a peek into the lives of one of her favourite pairings.

Dear Minister Shacklebolt (Acting),

We have received intelligence that you kissed a wizard to whom you are not bonded and whom you are not officially courting in full view of other witches and wizards at one minute before midnight this evening in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

This letter serves as official warning of your contravention of the oath that you swore to uphold the dignity of your position when you were granted the honour of becoming Minister for Magic (Acting).

Happy New Year!  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic

~*~

Dear Minister Shacklebolt (Acting),

We have received intelligence that you performed a Lubrication Charm at twenty-two minutes past three this afternoon in the Royal Wizarding Suite, Hotel Athenee Palace Hilton, Bucharest.

That spell, like all others in its class, is forbidden under paragraph 42, subsection 1.3.2(e) of the Ministerial Oath and Code of Conduct when cast in the presence of a wizard, witch, or Muggle to whom you are neither betrothed nor bonded.

I recommend that you familiarise yourself with the restrictions governing the behaviour of the Minister for Magic (whether Acting or Duly Elected), and most especially the Ministerial Oath and Code of Conduct and the fine print therein.

Hoping you enjoy a Magical Valentine's Day,  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic

~*~

Dear Minister Shacklebolt (Acting),

We have received intelligence that you jumped over a Bel-fire whilst holding hands with a wizard to whom you were neither betrothed nor bonded in front of witches, wizards, and Muggles at six minutes before eleven this evening in the field behind The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon.

As this is your third warning of Conduct Unbecoming, an official reprimand will be issued to you upon your return to the Ministry.

Blessed Beltane!  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic

~*~

Dear Minister Shacklebolt,

We have received intelligence that you were seen by two underage witches, naked from the waist up and sharing a bed with a wizard to whom you were not bonded at eighteen minutes past seven this morning in the Fourth Floor Bedroom Nearest the Stairs, The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon.

Such conduct, whilst not expressly forbidden, contravenes paragraph 2936, subsection 3.5.42(a) of the Ministerial Oath and Code of Conduct covering the behaviour of a Minister for Magic in the presence of a wizard, witch, or Muggle to whom he or she is not related.

Given your plans for the rest of the day, I have taken it upon myself not to issue a reprimand or to register this warning in your official file.

Happy Christmas and Congratulations on your Upcoming Nuptials!  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic

~*~

Kingsley stood by the bedroom window. Parting the curtains just enough for him to see outside, he noticed the full moon and wondered who was running through the snow in the Forest of Dean that night. His fingers ran over the carved wood of the small chest that sat on the windowsill.

When his fingers caught on a piece of metal, he glanced down and smiled. He hadn't received a keepsake to place in the chest for a few years. Odd to think that he almost missed them.

Sliding the small latch sideways, he opened the lid. A stack of red-sealed parchments filled the chest. Reaching inside, Kingsley lifted up a corner and riffled the pages.

One hissed, _seen_. Then others began to sputter and vibrate until Kingsley was wrapped in a swirl of familiar words -- _conduct, performed, magic_.

"Come to bed," Charlie said, clearly half-asleep as he slid his arms around Kingsley and rested his head against Kingsley's back. "Too cold out here, and too lonely in bed without you."

"Soppy Gryffindor." Kingsley softened the accusation with a chuckle.

 _Kissed_

Huffing a laugh, Charlie pressed his lips to the tip of Kingsley's ear and whispered, "Whatever it takes."

Charlie's body was warm in contrast to the chill coming off the window, and Kingsley couldn't help but lean back into him.

 _Spell_

"Bed," Charlie said, tugging him backward. "Now."

Kingsley resisted, although he couldn't have said why. "It's so beautiful out there with the moonlight and all the snow."

 _Honour_

"The snow will still be there in a very few hours, along with our kids and every single one of our relatives, young and old."

A surge of contentment made Kingsley smile. After everything, he hadn't expected this. Twisting around in Charlie's arms, he kissed him and then rested his forehead against Charlie's. "Love you."

 _Official_

"Love you, too," Charlie said, kissing him again before releasing Kingsley, stepping back, and grabbing his hand. "Now come back to bed. I am not facing Christmas morning with our lot on less than four hours of sleep."

"All right."

 _Improper_

Kingsley reached behind him and started to close the chest, but Charlie shook his head.

"Leave it."

 _Bonded_

Back in bed, Kingsley curled behind Charlie and slung an arm over his waist. He went back to sleep with a smile on his face and words from their past cascading through his dreams.


End file.
